The Missing Piece
by Sixx Killer
Summary: Ikari was closed off, antisocial, and shy. The perfect ingredients for people to stay away from her. Then she attends a new school, with kids that have Guardians like her own. Suddenly, Ikari's quiet life is thrown upside down. New trouble stirs though, as the past comes to haunt all. What secrets are bing hidden? Can they really survive this time? Will the evil reach the embryo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so this story is set a little in the future.**_

**_Yaya:14_**

_**Ikari: 15**_

_**Amu:15**_

_**Tadase:15**_

_**Kukai:16**_

_**Rima:15**_

_**Nadeshiko:15**_

_**Kukai:16**_

_**Utau:16**_

_**Ikuto: 17**_

**Ikari's POV**

I looked glumly out at the rain, as it poured down in bucket loads. I hated the rain, it reminded me of worse times. Sad times.

_"Nii-san, I've seen what they do. You've seen what they do! How could you? Why would you? Do you really think this is what Kiara wants? For us to turn to people like them?"_

_"You have a choice, Ikari. Join me, and together we'll find the embryo, bring Kiara back! If not, then this is where we part, and if you dare get in the way. We WILL be enemies."_

_"Kiro!"_

"Ikari! Please don't cry. Come on you'll be okay." I looked round at the little floating dancer, wearing a black top and matching skirt. Her bright purple hair long and spiky at one side, and short an straight at the other. Placing my hand to my cheek, if felt a single tear roll down my finger. I guess I was crying after all.

"Yeh, we'll be fine Yuki." I smiled weakly, as the Guardian made her way to the Ballet styled egg. Next to it, was Nikki's egg. This was a much more terrifying black and red punk design. I looked at the sleeping rocker inside, she'd forgot to close her egg again silly girl. Laying there, she looked so cute, her long red messy hair wrapped around her, with a pair of blue cat ears poking out her head, no one would have guessed the nightmare she'd become when she was awake.

Finally I looked at the third egg, strange; she was usually the first to sleep.

"Akira? Akira where are you?" I called.

"Don't worry I'm here." I heard a childish voice call from the door way, as Akira came into view. She had short ginger hair, that was long and straight at the front, while it was short and spiky at the back. She wore a red shirt, with a black waist coat and black shorts.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" It was midnight already.

"Yeh, I know, but I saw you were sad so I got you this." Finally I noticed that in her hand se was holding a star shaped cookie. She handed to me, and a small smile crept on my face. Childs logic, if you're sad a cookie will cheer you up.

"Arigato, I appreciate it." I gave her head a small pet, before she yawned and went to her own DJ styled egg. I took a bite out of the delicious snack, and placed the top on Nikki's egg, making my way to the other end of the room. I loved my guardians; they were the only people I could trust. I wouldn't let anyone else get close.

At first, it was just an act; I would purposely push people away.

_"Hey Ikari, want to play."_

_"Buzz off, as if I'd want to be seen with you."_

To be honest I was fairly mean to people. So people begun to get mean back. I became more and more antisocial.

_"Hey, why don't we invite that girl over, she looks pretty sad."_

_"Don't bother, she doesn't talk to anyone."_

_"Oh, how come?"_

_"I don't know, maybe she's like one of those Emo people, I mean just look at the way she dress's."_

That formed self doubt, and eventually, it was no longer an act. I became awful. Unbearably Anitsocial. Even if you were able to get round that you'd then have to deal with the stubborn me. In fact, I had set up so many layers, it was almost suffocating. There was no way I'd let anyone in. I couldn't, people were here to hurt you. Even if they don't mean too, they will always end up hurting you. I didn't even know if there was a true me anymore. If there was, she had long since been lost.

To understand who you are, you had to accept everything you feel, but there were so many emotions I refuse to feel. So many feelings I hide and lock away, because I don't want to go near them. How could I findthe true me, when there were pieces of me missing? I sighed and looked over at the multicoloured egg, lying in the middle of a nest of socks. I kept her there to stay warm, that's what you did with an egg right? At first when she didn't hatch, I worried, we all thought that maybe she didn't want me as her owner. When she never formed an X though, I figured that maybe she just wasn't ready to hatch yet. Maybe I wasn't ready for her. I didn't really know what else to do with her, but wait. That's all I had done, for 4 years we just waited, hoping one day she might crack open, and meet us all.

"I'm worried you know, I don't like going to high school." I had been out the system for a year. All my other school I was kicked out, for being too rude to the teachers. It wasn't my fault! It was Nikki's! I turned and looked at yet another new uniform, hanging stiff on my wardrobe.

"How long do you think I'll be in this one?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Another little guide to help you out with Ikari's Chara's._

**_Akira (DJ)-_**_ Ginger one (with headphones) that wears red shirt, black waist coat and black shorts. Fox ears, paws and tail._

**_Yuki (Dancer)_**_- Purple haired one, Black top with black skirt, pink belt and pink ballet shoes. Human._

**_Nikki (Musician)-_**_ Red haired one, blue crop top, black jeans (One leg black the toehr leg blue). Purple cat ears, paws and tail._

**Ikari's POV**

"I'm late!" I screamed as I dashed out of bed, and dived into the bathroom. Why god? Why was I always late! Panicking, I quickly tied up my jet black hair. It was an odd style, spiking out randomly, with braids and feathers running through it. I was often compared to the American Indians, and other tribal people because of it. Sticking on my uniform, I made just enough time to line my eyes with thick black eyeliner, as my guardians placed the egg in my bag. I then rushed out the door, and began my usual sprint to school, taking some short cuts through the alley ways.

I think I had just made it on time, as I heard the teacher announce from inside the classroom.

"And we also have a new student, you can come in now." I walked silently into the classroom, Nikki, Akira and Yuki hiding in my pocket. I felt like a lamb entering the lion's den, if I didn't entertain, I would be slaughtered like mutton.

"Her name is Ikari Rose, she came here from Great Britain, I want you all to treat her nicely." That's so demeaning. No matter how many times you tell people, if they don't wish to treat you well then they won't.

"You can take a seat by the back." The man indicated near a pink haired girl, she dint look particularly odd, if it wasn't for the fact I noticed three little characters on her shoulders. It couldn't be! Without saying a word, I moved over to the desk, hoping my silence would give off a Do-Not-Approach aura. I waited silently at the back until he teacher got fully into what he was saying, before hissing down at Yuki,

"You never told me other people have Chara's!"

"Well you never asked?"She pointed out.

"Of course other people have Chara's." Nikki's purple cat ears poked up from under the fabric.

"Yeh silly, you didn't think you were the only one" Akira giggled, her striking ginger hair and white wolf ears cut through the dark pocket.

"W well no, I just, I didn't really think about it." My life had become so warped, I never even considered the possibility, that other people might have Guardians too.

"Ironic, you calling her silly Akira, when you probably didn't know either." Nikki taunted, oh god here we go.

"Did too!" Akira protested.

"Did not, you're not smart enough!"I sighed, Nikki was a feisty one, she loved nothing more than a good argument, and because Akira was to childish to know to ignore it, they often bickered.

"Will you two quit it!" I hissed.

"Excuse me Miss Rose, but is your pocket truly more interesting than these notifications." Yes!

"I erm…"

"Is there any reason why you'd be talking to yourself? Hmmm. Maybe there some little creature hiding in there." He said tauntingly, as if he was talking to a 5 year old, oh but if only he knew.

"Well…"

"Maybe there's some magical floating creature, which grants all your wishes." Oh god he was so close, and he didn't even know it.

"Or maybe I need to report you to the psychiatrist, either way," He slammed his hand next to my desk.

"I am talking, and I doubt there anything more interesting going on in that coat pocket!" Uh oh. You see, now the teacher had been too loud. Nikki heard him. Now I may be a bit arrogant and stubborn, but Nikki, she was whole different level, she was one of them girl that appeared weak, but then would quite happily win in a bar brawl, and enjoy it!

Around my neck I wore a silver necklace, hung from it was a white Yang sign, one side of the Yin Yang necklaces me and my brother wore, I never took it off. Inside the charm, where the back dot would be, was a Onyx stone, that changed colour when I character changed. So instead of being black, it was a raging red, as my attitude had risen to a whole new level.

"A mild piece of fluff is more interesting than what you have to say sir."

"Excuse me." He looked horrified, as my legs landed on the desk, and Nikki made me lean against the chair.

"Well, your voice is dull, the news is about as interesting as Justin Biebers new haircut, and you make a constipated yak look attractive." By this point Nikki had made me stand up, and just like that, left me. That little bitch! She ALWAYS did this! She always left me in the middle of a battle she started!

"With an attitude like that young lady, I'd watch it!" the horrified teacher spoke

"After all, isn't this only school you have placement in, due to, 'Bad behaviour'." I heard a couple of gasps across the room as it hit me, everyone was looking. Wait…this is perfect! If I play my cards right, I might want to make everyone avoid me, before the first lesson. Rumours will spread, and hopefully no one will even attempt to be friends with me in the first place! Sitting down, I placed my legs back on the desk, and gave my teacher a cocky smirk.

"True, there are a lot of girls who've regretted going near me." I was bluffing of course. I'd never actually hurt an innocent person, but they didn't know that. The bell then rang, signalling the start of first period, I waited till everyone else left the class first, before sauntering out with lots of fake attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Akira (DJ)-_**_ Ginger one (with headphones) that wears red shirt, black waist coat and black shorts. Fox ears, paws and tail._

**_Yuki (Dancer)_**_- Purple haired one, Black top with black skirt, pink belt and pink ballet shoes. Human._

**_Nikki (Musician)-_**_ Red haired one, blue crop top, black jeans (One leg black the toehr leg blue). Purple cat ears, paws and tail._

**Ikari's POV**

I groaned under my breath, as I saw the first class on my timetable. Maths. The very sound of it made me want to puke. Being a girl with no proper education background, and constantly moving school, unless I had a natural affinity to the subject, I really struggled with it. Maths I had no ability for what so ever. Whenever I tried to understand an equation, the numbers would begin to jumble and move, as if to try and confuse me. I bet your probably wondering how I got such good grades then, simple, Yuki. She was smart. So while she refused to help me during school time, she made an expectation during test, and even though it was against her morals, some subjects she'd 'help' me with.

Opening the heavy classroom door, I once again felt like some weak prey, as eyes were on me. This time, they tried to hide the fact they were looking and talking about me, by communicating in small whispers. I knew they were talking about me though, I could tell from their heartless gaze. Despite being the new kid countless times, I still hated it. At least this time I had a rough idea what they were saying about me, it was strange, but this information made me feel slightly more at ease. Once again I sat alone, this time at a desk to the side.

30 minutes in and oh was I right. It. Was. Hell. I couldn't understand ANY of it. Not a single number (Or letter). They just jumped about as always, mocking me with their inferiority. Stupid numbers! Who likes them anyway?

"And why haven't you finished your math work?" The ugly math teacher growled. Oh did I forget to mention, the normal maths teacher was sick, so guess who as standing in for him? Mr grumpy pants from form room. Just my luck.

"Because I don't understand it." I said casually back. I didn't want to annoy him this time.

"That's no excuse, do it already!" What?

"I can't! I don't understand it." I said back, trying not to feel intimidated, as he approached my desk, where was Nikki when you need her? Oh right, hiding out in my pocket.

"Well, that's a lie. I've seen your test scores Miss Rose, and based off them, you're more than capable of doing this work" That was the bad thing about having Yuki do your maths tests, the teachers then struggled to understand why couldn't do the work.

"Maybe so, but test scores don't change the face, I. Can't. Do. This."

"Are you back talking me?" His voice was now dangerous, I even I felt threatened.

"But-"

"Who the hell do you think you are? You little brat, I should just-"

"Do you want me to help her sir?" I looked across the classroom, to see a brown haired boy, with green eyes and both ears pierced. He had a goofy smile on his face, as the teacher backed away from me, thank god.

"Sure. Ikari, I want you to move to the spare seat next to Kukai, and no more back chat." With that, he grumbled off and moved back to the front of the class. Great, based on his attitude, he's the type of person who doesn't give up on people. What a pain. Although, I was really grateful for his help, I couldn't tell him that. I couldn't break my barrier, not even for a second. Grabbing my stuff, I moved over to the other side of the classroom, next to the open window. The warm sun felt refreshing on my face, it was nice to get out of the dark corners of the classroom where I lurked.

"So Ikari, it's awesome to meet you." He grinned, offering out his hand to shake. I simply placed my elbows on the table, and sighed.

"I didn't need your help you know." I snapped, I was slightly taken aback when he didn't seem surprised, or bothered by the fact I had left him hanging.

"Of course, you looked oh so confident, with Mr Ross glaring over you. Not that I blame you, he's a scary man when he wants to be." No kidding.

"I could've dealt with it." No idea how, but there you go, let's hope he doesn't call my bluff. He just rolled his eyes at me, always smiling.

"You're a cocky one aren't you."

"What would you know about me, you're probably just another stupid low life jock." Ouch. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad. I had to though. He just placed his head on his arms, matching my pose, meaning our faces were merely inches apart.

"You know, that probably would of hurt." He whispered.

"If it wasn't for the fact, I know you didn't mean it."

"W w what? I mean, w what makes you so sure of that?" I was losing it!

"Your eyes. A genuinely mean person would have eyes of venom. When you insult me though, you seem to only be hurting yourself as well." B but! How did he do that? What sorts of people go to this school!

"Well, w whatever, you clearly know nothing. Aren't you here to be teaching me algebra anyway. I warn you it's not easy."

"True. Well let's get started…"

(Le Time Skip)

It was break, and I was sat alone on the roof of the school building, soaking up the warm sun. I could see everyone from here. I could see the whole school, yet not a single friend to talk too. I looked over at the football field, to where Kukai seemed to be playing.

"It was really nice of that kid to help you in maths." Yuk said, sitting next to me.

"Yeh, it was. It seems he's good at sports too." I smiled. Looking round, I saw the pink haired girl much closer to us, her three Chara whizzing round her. She seemed to be holding hands with some blonde kid, wait, he also had a Chara! Jesus Christ, how have I not noticed people with Chara's before! I smiled at the sight of the pair, before a pain began retching against my heart.

_"I love you Riku." I whispered, my head inches from his._

_"I love you too, without you, my life is incomplete. You're the missing piece of my puzzle." I smiled, he was my missing pieces. I loved him so much, with Ikari gone, and Kiro going on a depressive spiral, he kept me afloat. Lifted me when I fell._

It was all a lie. I felt tears well in my eyes, but I wiped them always before they could form.

"Ikari." Akira said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"Do you think you'll spend forever alone?" I looked down.

"I don't know Akira, I really don't know." It was in that silence I heard a noise. Just a simple noise. But oh was it sweet. With heightened curiosity, I sprang from where I was sat, determined to follow the noise until it reached a source. Climbing over the large school building, the sound became clearer. It was a tune. A melody. A violin? I followed it all the way to the music block, where the beautiful song was coming from. I sat and listened, as the music wrapped around me in a incredible symphony.

Sadly, it came to end. Determined to find where it came from, I snuck in the building, and travelled through the shadows to the music room. When I got here though, all I saw was a flash of blue hair, and a violin case, as the musician left out the door. A female voice saying,

"That's your best song yet, Ikuto."

Ikuto? Before I could follow, the bell rang signalling more class.

What a strange school indeed, with very strange pupils.

Little did I know it would take a strange school, with strange people, to unlock my spirit, and complete me once again.


End file.
